In a process of manufacturing a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a vacuum cell aligning is a core process of a cell-forming procedure. The cell-forming means that an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate of a TFT-LCD are formed by a suction of an upper lapping plate and a lower lapping plate respectively in a near-vacuum environment, and the upper and the lower lapping plates moves towards to each other to bond the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In addition, in a process of manufacturing the other displayers, e.g., a process of manufacturing an electronic paper, the upper and the lower substrate may also need to be oppositely arranged to form a cell.
With a development of a display technology, a curved display panel emerges, such as television with a curved surface and cell phone with a curved surface. There is an increasing requirement of a vacuum cell aligning device in a process of manufacturing such curved display panel, i.e., not only a curvature of the curved surface needs to be guaranteed, but also a suction of the surface needs to be controlled effectively.
In a device of the related art applied to the vacuum cell aligning device for the curved panel, the upper and the lower lapping plates are generally manufactured to have a fixed curvature, so as to adsorb a substrate with a curved surface matching with the fixed curvature and oppositely arrange the upper and the lower lapping plates to form a cell. However, in the vacuum cell aligning device of such structure, one set of upper and lower lapping plates may only be applied to a curved substrate of one shape. For the curved substrates of different shapes, the upper and the lower lapping plates need to be redesigned and remanufactured, which may come into use after a plurality of times of debugging, thereby causing a significant waste of human resources, financial resources and time.